


Stiles Stilinski is not a burglar

by orphan_account



Series: A very Sterky Christmas! [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, American Derek, British Stiles, Crack, First Dates, First Meetings, Human Derek Hale, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, POV Derek, POV Derek Hale, Stiles prefers tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5486708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knocks out a burglar in his apartment. Turns out that it wasnt a burglar, just one big misunderstanding. Luckily Stiles doesnt hold a grudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles Stilinski is not a burglar

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted some british Stiles and so here it is. It's weird and random and just what I needed to write today :)

“He’s gone bloody mental, I’m telling ya.” Derek heard a guy saying. He furrowed his brows. Who was in his home? Was the person talking to himself? And why did he have such a strong British accent? They were in America for God’s sake.

Derek considered his different possibilities. He could either let the man know that he was there by yelling something or making some noise or he could tiptoe to the living room and wait for the man to go in there. Derek hadn’t invited anyone home and he didn’t know anyone who had such a strong accent, so the person must be a burglar. Derek stood up from his bed and took his baseball bat from the corner of the room, then he sneaked to his living room, standing beside the door and waiting for the man to come closer so he could hit him. Better safe than sorry, right?

“No, what are you talking about? It’s a big bloody cock-up is what it is! How could you…” the guy didn’t get to say anymore because Derek knocked him out. The guy fell with a loud thud to the floor and Derek got a good look at him.

The guy was slender but he still looked toned. His face was turning toward the floor so Derek couldn’t really see what he looked like, but he had brown hair and moles on his neck and face.

Derek hadn’t swung that hard so he was a little surprised that the guy was completely knocked out. As soon as Derek thought that, the guy started moving a little. When the guy groaned, Derek was absolutely sure that he was waking up.

Derek crouched down beside the man. The man turned his head and opened his eyes. Huh, would you look at that. His eyes were brown and his face was actually really handsome. 

“Urgh…” the guy groaned, and then raised himself to his elbows. His eyes locked on Derek’s and his whole face turned from confused and in pain to angry. “What the bloody hell do you think you’re doing, goddamn bastard?” the guy yelled.

Derek was a little taken back by how angry the guy was. He didn’t have anything to be angry about! Derek was the one who was supposed to be angry! The guy had just broken into his home! He was fucking crazy.

“You make a habit of just whacking people in the fucking head with a bloody baseball bat?” the guy kept yelling as he rose to his feet. Derek followed and stood up as well. He noticed that the guy was just an inch shorter than him, maybe less.

Derek really didn’t know how to react. This whole situation confused him a lot.

“You just gonna stand there and fucking look at me, pillock?” the guy asked and Derek finally found his words.

“Can you stop shouting for a minute?” he asked. The guy opened his mouth and then seemed to think the better of it, because at least he lowered his voice to a normal tone.

“Just… why would you hit me?” the guy asked. He sounded genuinely confused about that. Some of the fight in the guy seemed to have seeped out of him, because now he just looked confused and a little bit in pain. Maybe Derek had hit too hard. 

“You broke into my house?” Derek said. Or at least he meant to say it as a statement, instead it came out as a question.

The other guy raised his eyebrows and looked around.

“Bollocks.” The guy murmured to himself when he saw Derek’s home. “I guess I did. Alright, mate, I’m really sorry about that.” He apologized. Derek nodded.

“I was supposed to visit my pal, Isaac, he lives in this building? I must’ve gone wrong. I’m really sorry about that, I got rat arsed last night and I’m not… I get fussy the day after.” The guy explained Derek. Derek was a little confused as to what the guy was saying. He used some pretty weird phrases, but Derek got the gist of it. 

“Isaac? Yeah, I know him. He lives right next door.” Derek told him. The guy looked really relieved. 

“I’ll just… go now.” The guy said awkwardly. Derek surprised himself by stopping him. “No! Wait. I hit you in the head when you hadn’t really don’t anything. I don’t feel good just letting you leave without a proper apology.” Derek said and where on earth did that come from? 

“I… Okay? I’m Stiles.” The guys introduced. Derek nodded. “I’m Derek.” He said. Stiles smiled at him. “I like that. Now how will you ‘apologize’ to me?” he asked and was Derek seeing that right? Did Stiles just smirk at him?

“Do you like coffee?” Derek asked. That was all he really could think of. Stiles shook his head. “I prefer tea.” He said and of course. Derek should have guessed that. 

“Uh, yeah. I think I may have some green tea, if that’s okay?” Derek asked. Stiles nodded. “Alright.” They walked into Derek’s kitchen and Derek started boiling some water. He would try a cup of tea, too. Maybe he would like it.

Derek prepared the tea while they stood in awkward silence. Or at least it was awkward until Stiles began telling Derek about his terrible flight to America. Apparently he had been sitting next to a woman with a newborn child that just wouldn’t stop crying. 

When the tea was done, they moved to the living room and they began talking. Derek quickly got used to Stiles’ accent and his weird choice of words. After an hour, Stiles looked at the time and sighed. “Listen, mate, I would love to stay and chat, but my pal is waiting for me. Gotta go. I’d love to talk some other time! Just ask Isaac about me if you want.” And then he stood up and raced out of the door.

It was pretty weird. They had talked for an hour and then suddenly he just left. Derek supposed Stiles was just a little unpredictable like that.

Two days later, Derek knocked on Isaac’s door to ask him about Stiles. Isaac almost choked on his own laughter before he gave Derek Stiles’ number. 

Derek called Stiles half an hour later and they arranged a date. Derek was really excited to meet Stiles again. Who would have thought that someone breaking into his apartment would end with him getting a date?


End file.
